Time Tripping
by KimonoDragon
Summary: An explosion sends Kim and Ron into the distant future where they find that they are urgently needed. Takes place some time after Of Friends and Foes
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible is the property of Disney.

"Time Tripping"

Prologue

Fire crews worked to get the blaze under control. An explosion, just minutes earlier, took out half of the second floor and set the rest of the building on fire along with the neighboring buildings. News cameras trained on reporters as they told their viewers about the incident. Two stretchers were wheeled past and loaded into the waiting ambulances. One camera focused onto the occupants of the stretchers.

"As you can see," spoke the reporter, "the villains known as Dr. Drakken and Shego have been pulled from the building and they appear to be severely burned. We will let you know of their condition as soon as we know." The reporter touched her earpiece as information was given to her.

"I have just been informed that Team Possible may have been inside as well. Kim Possible, and her fiance Ron Stoppable, have been investigating a string of robberies this past week which may have led them here to a conflict with Dr. Drakken. As of yet there is no word of them being found and authorities fear the worst."

The reports continued through the night as the firemen doused the fire. It was later confirmed that Team Possible had been inside the building during the explosion. Once the fire was out, the building was searched thoroughly. No trace of Kim or Ron was found. A cloaked figure watched from a rooftop across the street. When everyone was gone he stepped off the edge and landed soundlessly on the street below. In the blink of an eye he had crossed the street and leaped up onto the remainder of the second floor. He looked around, scanning the area where the corner of the building was gone.

"What a mess," he said aloud to himself. "Sloppy work done by amateurs." He produced a sword from under the cloak and pointed it out into the empty space in front of him. The air rippled inward on the point in front of the sword tip. "I can't follow yet, but I sure can't leave this open for someone to accidentally fall into."


	2. Chapter 2

"Time Tripping"

Future Shock-Year 2210

Chapter 1

Kim woke up with the sun glaring in her eyes. She sat up slowly, her body sore from the rocks she was lying on.

"Ron are you okay?" No reply came to her. "Ron?" She jumped to her feet. Ron was nowhere to be found. Kim was surrounded by a barren landscape filled only with rocks.

"Where am I? Ron, can you hear me?" she cried out. Only the wind answered her back. A squeak came from her pocket and a naked mole rat wearing and small red bow crawled out.

"Pinky, when did you get there?" The little mole rat shrugged its shoulders.

"I don't know where we are, but Ron is missing," said Kim. She pulled out the Kimmunicator and turned it on. Static was all she got.

"What's going on? Come in Wade. Wade can you hear me?" Kim listened closely for a reply.

"What's that?" In the static she could hear a faint pinging sound, and by moving the Kimmunicator around she found that it was loudest in one general direction.

"Well we've got nothing else to go on Pinky, so that way is as good as any. There might be someone who can help us."

Ron ran through the trees while taking quick glances behind him. He didn't see what it was, but he knew something had been following him since he left the lake. Kim was nowhere around when he woke up and thought that perhaps what ever was behind him had taken her already. Pinky was missing from his pocket as well, but before he could search for them, he would have to ditch his pursuer first. A few yards ahead he spied a place by a tree that he could hide in. One more quick glance back told him that his pursuer was nowhere in site. He leaped over the log he saw and slid up under it. He then noticed a cavity in the tree trunk hidden by some vines behind him and decided to crawl up in there. Ron sat still trying to slow down his breathing. Minutes later he heard something walking around outside. He held his breath and dared a peek out. On the other side of the log he saw a pair of stubby, slimy legs pass by. Ron drew back into the tree and listened. The creature lumbered off. Minutes passed and all was still quiet.

Ron opened his pocket and spoke quietly into it. "RJ, take a look around outside."

A naked mole rat crawled out of the pocket and saluted Ron. "Roger," it said and scurried out of the tree. After a quick look around from a tree limb it went back inside to Ron. "All clear."

"Thanks little buddy," said Ron. Ron crawled out of the tree with RJ riding on his shoulder. He stood up and dusted himself off, "I wonder where Kim was taken to?" Leaves rustled up above and Ron looked up to see a giant lizard wearing what looked like bicycle shorts, sitting up in the tree watching him. A scream erupted from Ron's throat.

Kim trudged along across the rocky terrain. She had been following the signal for a few hours now and there was still no sign of a town or even a house. The sun beating down on her was making it a difficult trek, Pinky had already retreated back into Kim's pocket, and the lack of water was making it even worse. She sat down beside a large rock, trying to get out of the sun. She wiped the sweat from her brow and fanned herself to cool down.

"Might as well just sit tight for a while," she said aloud. Pinky stuck her head out to look at Kim. "It won't be as hot it we wait until the sun goes down a bit." The shadow of the rock grew steadily larger as they waited. Kim eventually dozed off and slept until the sound of metallic footsteps woke her up.

"The human is in the area." The voice was from a man speaking in a monotone voice with robotic undertones.

"Is it still alive?" This voice was from a woman, sounding much like the first. Kim crawled over to the edge of the rock to get at who was talking.

"Scans show the target has very strong life signs." Kim saw that this voice came from a robot that looked very much like one of Drakken's Destructobots. Standing next to it was a Bebe, or at least Kim thought that was what it was. It looked like one of the Bebes, but this one seemed human. Too human.

"Then the human will be usable," said the Bebe.

"This human won't give in with out a fight," said Kim as she moved out from behind the rock. She ran and jumped at the Destructobot, but flinched for a second as it turned and looked at her. That was a second too much though for before Kim even made contact, she was hit with a beam that knocked her out.

The lizard man jumped down and covered Ron's mouth just as he screamed. "Quiet, or the sentry will come back," it spoke quietly into Ron's ear.

"Hmm!" Ron said surprised, his voice muffled by the hand over his mouth.

"I am going to remove my hand now and I want you to not say a word or move from here until I say so. Do you understand?" Ron nodded his head and the lizard man let him go. It placed a finger in front of its mouth to remind Ron to be quiet then quickly and silently it climbed the tree again. Ron watched as it disappeared into the leaves and waited until it returned.

"The sentry is long gone now so it is okay talk," it told Ron.

"Who are you? What are you?" Ron said nervously.

"My name is Quicktail," answered the lizard man. "What I am is a friend. And you need one right now."

"A friend? Okay then, my name is Ron and this little guy is Rufus Junior, or RJ for short." Ron held out RJ who waved as he was introduced. "Can you tell me where I am, and have you seen my friend Kim? A young woman with long red hair and green eyes? She was with me before I wound up here."

"One thing at a time," said Quicktail. "You are in the Mutated Forest, and as for your friend, I haven't seen her. I had only just seen you as you came running through here. If she was with you earlier she might have already been caught and taken to the Gill."

"Gill's here?"

"Not Gill," corrected Quicktail, "_The_ Gill. The leader of the Mutants."

"Oh, _The_ Gill," said Ron. "I thought you meant Gill, a fish monster that was once a guy named Gil with one L until he was mutated by the waters of Lake Wanaweep and then changed his name to Gill with two L's."

Quicktail stared at Ron for a minute. "You must be a historian. Not many people know of the first Gill or even the old name of the lake."

"The first Gill? Old name of the lake?" Ron looked around at the forest nervously. "Are you saying that this is Wanaweep? The place of evil?"

"Nobody has called this place Wanaweep for the last hundred years," said Quicktail. He looked around at the forest too. "And evil is right. That's why I'm working with the humans."

Ron's eyes grew wide, "A hundred years? What year is it now?"

Quicktail laughed at Ron's question. "For a historian your pretty out of it aren't you. I believe the humans say it is the year twenty-two ten."

"Twenty-two ten? Twenty-two ten! This is the future! I'm two hundred years in the future?"

Once again Quicktail laughed at Ron, but stopped once he saw Ron wasn't laughing. "Your serious aren't you? You're from two hundred years in the past?"

"Yes," Ron said somberly.

"Wait a minute, Ron, Kim, Rufus. You wouldn't be Stoppable by any chance would you?"

"Yes, yes I am," said Ron more cheerfully. "Ron Stoppable, at your service."

"Incredible," exclaimed Quicktail. "You're _The _Ron Stoppable. The one the humans keep going on about. Hold on that means the Kim you mentioned is Kim Possible. This is bad, we've got to go."

"Go where?" Ron asked.

"To rescue your friend. If she was taken to the Gill she's in serious trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"She'll be mutated," Quicktail said as he dashed up the tree trunk.

"She'll be mutated? What?" Ron shouted as Quicktail's tail extended down and wrapped around his waist.

"We just have to stop somewhere first and get a couple of things," Quicktail said as he ran through the treetops, dragging Ron along behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time Tipping"

Future Shock

Chapter 2: Ron vs. The Mutants

Ron and Quicktail stood in the stands of a stadium. Both were wearing a cloak with a hood pulled over their heads. Ron's face had been painted so if anyone were to look under the hood he wouldn't be recognized as a human. They watched as two mutants fought each other in the water-surrounded ring below.

"I can't believe you had that," whispered Ron.

"Mystical weapons are kind of my forte," replied Quicktail. "It does belong to you anyway so I gave it back to you. Besides, it might come in handy." The crowd cheered as the large mutant, which looked surprisingly a lot like Gill to Ron, sent the smaller, feline mutant flying into the water.

"She's new," said Quicktail. "I don't recall seeing her here before."

"Could she be Kim?" Ron asked. The feline tried climbing out of the water as the other was pulling her down. Its dark orange fur looked bright red when wet so Ron was worried they were already too late.

"I can't say, but I don't think so," assured Quicktail. "Most humans are mutated into non-aquatics. If they have potential then they are mutated into aquatics. On the other hand if the human is high on the most wanted list or choose to join the mutants, that one is turned into a 'Phib and collared for a few years. Most mutations though take about a day to complete, especially the non-aquatics."

"That's good to know," said Ron. "Wait a minute, that means Kim could be mutating right now. Where would she be at?"

"Depends, non-aquatics are placed inside a tree where they are slowly covered in its sap. That is the slowest way, usually takes about twenty-four hours for it to take effect. The aquatics are placed in the pool at the base of the tree. That one takes about eighteen hours. The 'Phibs get the spit treatment and that takes anywhere between three to six hours. This fight's over now."

The feline had held on as long as she could and was finally pulled underwater.

"The 'Phibs are the strongest of the mutants. The non-aquatics are the weakest. She must be new to issue the challenge. She'll be collared and made subservient now. Too bad, she was kind of cute." The 'Phib came up out of the water dragging the feline behind him. Two other 'Phibs carrying spears entered the ring, picked up the feline and placed a ring around her neck then dragged her out of the ring.

"What is the fastest way of finding out where Kim is?

Quicktail looked at Ron for a second then turned his attention back to the ring.

The 'Phib in the ring shouted out to the crowd. "Is there anyone else who dares to challenge me?"

"There's your answer," said Quicktail. "What you just witnessed was a leadership battle. That guy down there is the Gill and also a direct descendent of the first Gill. If you beat him in combat then you are the new Gill."

"I ask again," shouted the Gill. "Is there anyone else here that dares to challenge me?"

"I dare," shouted out Ron. The crowd backed away from Ron and Quicktail, exposing them to everyone.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"You said the fastest way to find Kim was to fight him right? So I'm going to fight him."

"But you'll be mutated and collared."

"Only if I lose." Ron walked down the stands to the wall. Whispers came from the spectators as he walked.

"Oh what the heck, I've had a good life," said Quicktail as he followed Ron down below.

"You hide your face. That's a good idea it will save you the humiliation when you are beaten," boasted the Gill. Ron didn't say a word as he jumped up on the wall and leapt across the water into the ring. The hood and cloak flowed out behind him as he landed, revealing his painted, human face and the Lotus Blade on his hip.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Gill glowered at Ron who stood his ground looking back at him with steely determination. "How dare you, a human, enter this ring and challenge me. You will suffer for this human. Sentries!"

"What's the matter Gill, afraid that you'll lose to a human?" The crowd's murmurs increased and all eyes focused on Quicktail. He pulled the hood back and gasps were made as the mutants around him shirked back.

"Quicktail," said the Gill. "I should have known you were here traitor. You're responsible for this human being here aren't you?"

"Yes I brought him here, but as for his challenge I tried to talk him out of it."

"Are you going to accept my challenge or not?" Ron said calmly.

The Gill sneered at Ron, "A human cannot issue the challenge for leadership."

"On the contrary," said Quicktail. "The rules specifically state that you must accept any challenge for the title of leader. It doesn't say that the challenger cannot be human. Face it, you're afraid to fight him." Once again the crowd began its murmuring.

"Fine then I will accept this human's challenge, but when it is over he will be mutated and both of you will be put to death. Sentries, secure the traitor." The Gill turned his eyes to Ron now. "You have courage human, I'll give you that. And to make things a little more even for you I will allow you to keep that weapon of yours, but it will do you little good."

Without any warning the Gill spit goo out at Ron. Ron sidestepped it and the goo splattered on the wall behind him. The Gill then charged at Ron full speed. Ron stood his ground and waited as the Gill came closer and at the last second he spun around behind him and hit him in the back. The Gill couldn't stop himself and fell into the water. Like a torpedo he came shooting out of the water, flying through the air to his opponent. Ron leapt up into the air in front of the Gill and flip-kicked him. Ron landed on his feet as the Gill came crashing down.

"He's pretty good," thought Quicktail. "He just might be able to pull this off.

The Gill stood up and looked angrily at Ron. He let out a primal scream and charged once again, this time taking a swing a Ron. Ron dodged the blow and landed one himself on the Gill's jaw. Enraged the Gill continued to throw punches. Ron dodged them all and occasionally struck back with a punch or a kick.

"Go for it Ron," shouted Quicktail. The Gill looked up at Quicktail and Ron took full advantage of the opening and sent him flying across the ring. The Gill slowly stood up; Ron's attacks were beginning to take their toll on him. Ron charged this time and the dazed mutant couldn't block the attack. Ron hit him with a flying kick and the Gill struck the wall and slid down into the water.

"Ron, Ron, Ron," the crowd began to chant. Ron was surprised by the chanting and was drawn into the thrill of the moment that he didn't sense the subtle vibrations under his feet. One end of the ring lifted up sending Ron into the water.

"Welcome to my turf squeeb," laughed the Gill as he came up behind Ron and wrapped his arms around him. "You might be hot stuff on land, but you're nothing in the water." The Gill went under taking Ron with him. The crowd was silent as they watched the water for someone to come up. They were flabbergasted to see a small pink animal crawl out of the water and run around the edge of the ring looking into the water. Time seemed to drag on forever as all waited in anticipation. Gasps escaped the crowd as the water on one side turned red and bubbles emerged from below. Quicktail looked closely to see what was happening below and then a hand reached up and grabbed the side of the ring. It was Ron. He pulled himself up then reached down and pulled up the Gill who was missing half an arm. The crowd went wild with cheering. Quicktail jumped down into the ring with Ron and RJ ran over to Ron and hugged on his arm.

"I'm okay little buddy," he reassured RJ.

"I never thought I would see a human beat a 'Phib in hand to hand combat, but you did it." Quicktail helped Ron to his feet. "Fellow mutants," he spoke loudly, "A new era has dawned in the Mutated Forest. For years you have been under the tyranny of 'Phibs. Those who have spoken out against them were collared and made subservient. Those who didn't lived in fear of being found out about their disagreement. But today a human issued the challenge for leadership. Something that has never happened before. And not only did he win, he dominated the match. Against a 'Phib no less. Today a human now leads the Mutants; the rule of the 'Phibs is over."

Once again the crowd went wild and began chanting Ron's name again. "I don't get it," said the defeated mutant. "How is it possible for a human to defeat me?"

Quicktail knelt down and spoke quietly to him. "You've got to know who he is to understand Gill. He's not just any human, he is Ron Stoppable. The same Ron Stoppable that defeated your first ancestor on many occasions."

"Really? Then I don't feel so bad about being beaten," said Gill.

Ron joined in the conversation, "His name really is Gill?"

"Yes, I was named after my first ancestor, the Gill you've fought," answered Gill.

"That reminds me, was a woman with long red hair and green eyes brought here? She's my friend and I'm looking for her," said Ron.

Gill shook his head, "There haven't been any humans here for the last two weeks. Katt was the last one brought here."

"The girl you were fighting earlier?" Quicktail asked.

"Yes," answered Gill.

"I thought all newbies were collared for the first few years?"

"She was, but somehow her collar was broken and she issued the challenge for leadership." Gill looked at Ron, "You might want to give your commands as the new Gill before they get restless."

"I don't know what to say," Ron said agitatedly.

"How about something along the lines of having the subservients released, the collars destroyed and peace with the humans," suggested Quicktail.

"Okay," said Ron. He stood up and viewed the crowd surrounding the ring. "People of the Mutated Forest, my first command is for all the subservients to be released and the collars destroyed. No one will ever be collared again." The crowd cheered as Ron spoke, except for the 'Phibs who groaned at the mention of the collars being destroyed. "And for my next command, I want everyone to get along with the humans. No more mutating humans, that's just wrong." The crowd reacted with mix feelings this time.

"What if the humans don't want to get along," someone shouted.

"If you give them time and be sincere about it, peace will come between you. Some of you were once human. You have friends and families that are human. Let that be the starting place for you."

As Ron gave his speech Quicktail helped Gill. "Let me take care of that arm for you," he said. He reached into a pouch on his waist and pulled out a canister and gauze. He sprayed Gill's arm with the canister and began wrapping the wound.

"I never could understand you," said Gill. "You are the strongest of all mutants and could have easily been the leader at any time. Instead you help the humans when it would have much easier to just take control and stop it all."

"It was never my place to rule," said Quicktail. "What I do takes precedence over that."

"I labeled you a traitor and had you hunted. Now here you are tending to my wounds, I don't think I ever will understand you."

"What's done is done, it's all in the past now," said Quicktail.

"Speaking of the past, how did he get here? Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"He told me he woke up on the lakeshore."

"But you know how he got there don't you," said Gill. "You know more than you let on, you always did." Quicktail remained silent. "I bet you know where his friend is too."

"I have my speculations," answered Quicktail. "There that should do for a while." Quicktail finished tying the gauze on Gill's wound.

A few hours later everyone was gathered in an old meeting site. "I can't believe it," said Ron. This used to be the center of Camp Wannaweep." He looked around and his face dimmed. "Used to be. Two hundred years ago. If Kim's not here where could she be?"

"Don't worry I think she's okay. I have an idea on where she might be. We'll leave once arrangements have been made," said Quicktail.

"What kind of arrangements?" Ron asked.

"I would like to thank you for freeing me," said a voice from behind. They turned around to face the feline they saw fighting Gill earlier.

"As Kim would say, 'it was no big.' I was hoping to find my friend and that was the fastest way," said Ron.

"You must be Katt," said Quicktail.

"Yes, that's right. It's actually Katherine, but Katt is what I go by now."

"Katherine? I think I remember you," said Quicktail. "You always followed me whenever I went by the base."

"That's right! You're the reason I entered the Mutated Forest. I came looking for you, I wanted to tell you that we had lost contact with your friend. But I got captured before I found you."

"I'm sure we can find a way to return you normal," said Quicktail sympathetically.

"That's okay," said Katt. "I've kind of gotten used to being like this. By the way," she directed to Ron, "Is it true what everyone is saying? That you are The Ron Stoppable? From the past?"

"The one and the same," said Ron.

"Oh wow, this is incredible. I've heard stories about you and your Kim Possible ever since I was a little girl. To actually meet you in person is really great. That must mean they got it to work."

"Got what to work?" Ron asked.

"The time device to bring you and your Kim from your time. They were trying to get it to open just before you died."

"Did you know of this?" Ron asked Quicktail.

"No I didn't," he answered. "That must have been something new they were working on since I last checked in."

"I haven't seen your Kim anywhere," said Katt. "Is she here somewhere?"

"I don't know where she is," said Ron. "I woke up here alone with RJ. Kim and Pinky were missing."

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Katt. "I just thought that both of you would be together."

"That's okay, but what did you mean by 'your Kim'?"

"The leader of the Rebels is called Kim Possible too," said Katt.

"Really," said Ron. "Is there a Ron Stoppable too?"

"No. There aren't any Stoppables' at the base."

"Oh," said Ron dejectedly.

"Say Katt," Quicktail interrupted, wanting to change the subject. "Ron and I are going to search for Kim, but there's something that needs to be taken care of first. Someone will need to be in charge while Ron is gone. Someone to help bridge the gap between the humans and the mutants. Do you think you can handle it? Can you be the liaison between humans and mutants?"

Katt's eyes grew wide, "Yes. Yes I can do that."

"That's good," said Quicktail. "This is what you need to do though. You need to go tell the Rebels all that has happened here. Tell them that I sent you, tell them about Ron and tell them that we going to see my friend and get Kim."

"You're going there?" Katt asked timidly.

"Going where?" Ron asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"To where my friend is," said Quicktail. "And the most likely place Kim is. In Bot territory."


	4. Chapter 4

"Time Tripping"

Future Shock

Chapter 3: Kim And The Bebes

Kim woke up lying on a cold hard floor. "At least I'm not out in the sun anymore," she thought. She sat up and looked around. There was little light, but she could tell that she was in some kind of cell. The walls were made of metal, but along them there were dents. She examined some of the dents and was surprised to find that at the seams, the dents revealed that the wall was layered with thick plates.

"I wonder what did this?" A noise came from the rear of the cell. In the far back she saw something moving in the shadows. Two orange lights appeared in the darkness. Kim gasped as she recognized what was in the shadows. She tried to speak, but found she couldn't. She couldn't even move, she was paralyzed. Her thoughts began to cloud as the creature stepped toward her.

Ron and Quicktail walked down a path along the edge of the Mutated Forest. After informing the mutants of the arrangements, Ron, Quicktail, Katt and two others that remembered being human left the main camp. At a split in the trail they separated, Ron and Quicktail in one direction, Katt and the other the other way.

"Here we are," said Quicktail. They stopped in front of a pile of brush. The trees were thick overhead so it was a little dark there. If someone were standing outside the forest they wouldn't be able to see inside. Quicktail started moving the pile of brush and Ron noticed that a pair of metal doors was underneath.

"What's in there?" Ron asked as he helped to clear the doors.

"Something that will help us traverse across the Wasteland quickly." Quicktail opened the doors that revealed a slope going down underground.

"I have to tell you something Ron," said Quicktail. "I knew whom you were when I saw you." He stepped in through the doors and headed down the slope. Ron followed behind him.

"You knew who I was all the time? How?"

"I was here waiting for you. About four months ago my friend and I noticed a time-space tear that split off in two directions. One into the Mutated Forest and the other into the Wasteland, otherwise known as Bot territory. We weren't sure when you would exit, but we decided to split up and wait it out. We would meet up every six months if it lasted that long."

"If you were waiting for us and didn't know when we would appear, then why meet up in six months? What if we showed up when you were gone?"

Quicktail stopped walking. "It's a matter of survival. Six months is as long as we can last apart. If you did emerge from the time stream during that time it would not have taken us long to get back. We can move pretty quickly. That's how I got my name."

"Can't stay apart for more than six months? Wow, that's got to be a pain," said Ron. "What's your friend like then, is he a mutant too?"

"No," stated Quicktail. "You know what he is. You've met him before." Quicktail flipped a switch on the wall and the room was illuminated.

"Now that is cool," said Ron.

A loud bang brought Kim to her senses. An arm was stretched out on either side of her and she could feel the person's hot breath on her neck.

"Move away from me."

"You're..." Kim gasped.

"Get away from me! Now!"

Kim ducked under an arm and moved quickly to the other side of the room. "You're T," she said. T didn't respond, he just stood there with his fists planted into the wall and hanging his head down. In the dim light Kim could see that his fangs were exposed and he was fighting the bloodlust that had overcome him. T raised his head with a loud yell and began pounding the wall. Kim watched for almost an hour as T continually hit the wall, putting more dents into it, until he finally collapsed. Kim walked slowly up to him and knelt down next to him.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"What happened to you?" Kim asked. "Why are you here?"

T sat up and put his back up against the wall. "That will take a while to explain. You might want to make yourself comfortable." Kim sat down on the floor in front of T.

"What's the last thing you remember before you got here?" T asked Kim.

"Ron and I tracked down Dr. Drakken to his latest lair. I was fighting with Shego when there was a bright flash and I woke up in a desert."

"The Wasteland," corrected T. "The flash was an explosion. Drakken and Shego were badly injured while there was no trace of you or Ron to be found. But I could see something that the rescue squad couldn't, a tear in the fabric of space-time. I would say that the tear caused the explosion. If it's not done properly it can be destructive. You and Ron were pulled in and brought here to the future, and probably on purpose."

"The future? Who would want to do that?"

"No idea," answered T. "I would have followed you through, but I still had to take care of the Para-Lords. I closed the tear so no one else would stumble into it. The only way to find you then was to wait. For two hundred years I watched for ripples in time-space, and finally four months ago I detected one. It was a split. You and Ron were separated in the stream, sending you into the Wasteland and Ron into the Mutated Forest. My friend Quicktail and I split up to wait for you. Quicktail to the Mutated Forest and I came here."

"And the Bebes captured you," said Kim.

"Not at first," said T. "It took them about a month to do so. Because I had split from Quicktail, I wasn't as strong as usual. The battles took their toll."

"What is it about this Quicktail, who is he?"

"Quicktail is a counterpart of me. He is me, but he isn't me at the same time. Understand? It kind of goes like this, Quicktail, Ryuu, who is another counterpart, and myself share an existence. We are the same, but we are each separate identities. We can switch places with each other to suit the occasion. Quicktail is suited for speed and water, Ryuu is suited for power and hot environments, and I, with a balance of speed and power, usually take everything else. If necessary we can split apart, exist on the same plane at the same time. Doing so though weakens us. We are only able to do so for about six months. With the almost continuous battles against the Bots in my weakened state, I was worn down and captured. They somehow knew what I was and what I needed. They took my bag and serum away and locked me in here. Every once in a while when they captured a strong human they would toss them in here hoping I would feed and turn one of them. They want to make a stronger cyborg."

"I think I've seen a couple of them," said Kim. "The ones that caught me, the Destructobot had human eyes and the Bebe looked too much like a human."

"The poor souls, that is the fate of a human captured by the Bots. Humans are no longer the dominant species of the planet, and unless we can get out of here, you will join the ranks of the Bots."

"Couldn't you just tear through the wall like you did that one time?" asked Kim.

T shook his head. "If I were able to, I would have done so already. Without the serum I require blood to keep up my strength and I've had neither for the past three months. I've done good to last this long without giving in to the hunger."

"So if you were to drink blood you would be able to get out of here?"

"Yes that is correct," said T. His eyes widened in shock and looked at Kim as he realized what she implied. "No it's too dangerous."

"It's the only way," stated Kim resolutely. "Once we are out of here we can get your serum and use it to keep me from turning like the last time."

"That's beside the point. A vampire's bite is selective, to feed, kill, or turn. The problem is that the hunger could over take me and I would drink too much and kill you. I don't want to do that."

"Then you won't," said Kim. She pulled the collar of her shirt back to expose her neck.

"Fine," T conceded. "I don't need to bite your neck though. I can draw it from your arm just as well." Kim let go of her collar and pulled her sleeve up then extended her arm out to T.

"One thing before I do this," said T. "I will bite once and drink what flows freely. That should be enough for me to take out the wall. If I bite again I want you to knock me in the head. It might bring me to my senses."

"Okay," agreed Kim.

She closed her eyes and winced as T bit into her arm. T was able to restrain himself from biting again and after a few minutes he released Kim's arm. Kim looked at the bite mark noticing that it wasn't bleeding and was barely visible. After a couple of minutes T stood up and faced the part of the wall where his punches had warped the seam. He reached in and pulled the first layer back and then the second. He continued with each layer, punching it when necessary. Kim noticed that the effort was wearing down T. Finally the last layer of the wall was reached and T pushed it out. He looked up and down the hall then motioned for Kim to exit.

"Which way do we go?" asked Kim.

"That way," said T pointing to his left.

"Is that the way out?"

"No it goes in further," said T. "There are more humans down that way. I can smell them. And that is probably where my gear is stowed." Kim and T walked down the hallway, T guiding them at intersections.

"I thought that when we broke out that the Bebes would have been all over us, but we've been lucky and haven't seen even one of them," said Kim.

"Oh they know we're out," said T. "The only reason they aren't all over us is because of the direction we're walking in. They are watching us right now. No telling how they'll react when we reach the center."

"What's at the center?"

T looked solemnly at Kim. "Something you've seen before."

They soon reached the center and as T had said it was something Kim had seen before. It was a large room that had a conveyer belt at either side. Neither was in use at the time, but Kim could tell what they were used for. The one she recognized was used to construct the robots and the other she hazard to guess was used to convert humans into cyborgs. In the center of the room was a glass column that stood from the floor to the ceiling and inside was a woman. Her face was pale and withdrawn and she was wearing a rubber suit with wires connected from it to a large dome in the ceiling.

"Why is she in there?" asked Kim.

"You don't remember? She is the hive mind, the Queen Bebe. That is a fate worse that being cyberized. She will be there until her body gives out completely, which can take years." T looked around the room, "There," he said, pointing to a storage cabinet at the far side of the room. He walked over to it and opened it up. Inside was a brown satchel bag that Kim had seen T carry around. He grabbed it and pulled out the box containing his serum.

"Much better," he said after injecting a dose. The sound of footsteps came from the hallway they were in and dozens of Bebes entered the room. With them side by side, Kim could tell the difference between the real Bebes and the cyborgs. Most of them were the real deal and she figured it was because of T.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"If we want to get out of here, the only way it looks like now is to fight our way through," said T as pulled a sword out of his bag. "There is one thing we can do to our advantage though. If we can disconnect her," pointing to the woman, "From the others, they will all be acting independently from each other. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course," said Kim.

"Then I'll watch your back." Kim ran toward the glass column and T ran between her and the Bebes. T cut any Bebe that came near, but was selective about it. If it was a cyborg he would just hit it away. Kim reached the column and opened the door. She grabbed a handful of wires and started to pull them out when a hand grabbed her shoulder and she was yanked out. She turned around to face a fist of a cyborg coming at her and barely dodged it. The cyborg was fast, but not so fast that she couldn't dodge its attacks. She looked around for T and saw that he was covered in the Bebes. She estimated there were about a dozen on him and for each one he took down another took its place.

"Guess I'm on my own for now," she said to herself. She dodged another attack from the cyborg and managed to land a blow to its stomach. It stopped just for a second before resuming its attacks. Kim tried the same maneuver again and added an uppercut to the mix. The cyborg fell backwards and another joined the fight. Once more she tried the attack, but this time before her punch landed the cyborg kicked her away. She stood up holding her stomach where she was hit. The first cyborg had now rejoined the fight. Kim stood with her back against the column facing her two opponents. The cyborgs charged forward. As they were about to hit, Kim leapt over them and they smashed into the column. The glass shattered where they hit and cracks crept up to the top. Kim looked up at the top of the column.

"T, the column," she cried out as she ran around to the other side of it. Once again the cyborgs charged and Kim waited. They jumped at the last second to keep Kim from jumping, but she anticipated that and ducked and rolled underneath them. The cyborgs smashed the other side of the column. Cracks spread upward and around the column connecting with the others. More cracks appeared and the entire column shattered. Glass rained down on all that were underneath. Kim jumped out of the way and was grabbed by two other cyborgs that were standing by. The two she was fighting stood up. They were cut all over, but they seemed to be okay. The woman hooked up to the hive mind seemed no worse for the wear though a few of the wires had been cut by the glass. Kim struggled to get free, but the cyborgs held on tight. A flash of metal shot out from the midst of the Bebes T was fighting and it hit the dome in the ceiling that the woman was connected to. Sparks rippled over it for a second and then it exploded. All the wires connected to it fell to the floor and the woman dropped down as well. All the cyborgs ceased functioning and the Bebes stopped for a second to observe the damage. Kim broke free of the cyborgs' grip and one of the Bebes looked at her. It quickly dashed at her, but it stopped short as a small grapple shot through its chest. With a quick tug the grapple was pulled back and a large hole was made in the Bebe's chest. Through the hole Kim could see T standing in a pile of parts with one arm extended in her direction. The remaining Bebes looked around in confusion before returning their gaze back on T.

"Playtime is over ladies," he said. Kim watched in awe as T jumped up in the air and thin wires extended out and encircled the Bebes. He crossed his arms across his chest with a jerk and the Bebes fell apart as the wires were retracted. T fell back to the ground and shot the grapple up at the ceiling to retrieve his sword. Kim started to run to him when a hand grabbed her and stopped her. She turned around and saw that the cyborgs were waking up again. Kim tried to pull free from its grip when it suddenly let go and spoke.

"Thank you," it said. This one spoke with emotion in its voice. "Thank you for freeing us."

"Your welcome," Kim managed to say. She watched as the cyborgs walked around, some of them looking at themselves in disbelief. Kim walked over to check on the woman that was in the column. A couple of explosions shook everybody and then they noticed that T had destroyed the machines. Kim reached down to check the woman and felt that she was cold and had no pulse.

"She had probably died months ago," said T as he stepped up behind Kim. "Don't think you had anything to do with it. Just know that you had freed her and the others from the control of the Bebes and that no more can be made in this facility."

"I guess that's a good thing," said Kim.

"Impossible," said a monotone voice. Kim and T looked to the hallway where the voice came from. Five Bebes stood in the entrance.

"It's the five originals," whispered T.

"Memory banks say you are the twenty-first century Kim Possible," spoke the one in the center. "That Kim Possible died two hundred years ago. How can you be here?"

Kim stood up, "I came back to stop you." T looked at her and grinned.

"Good one," he said.

"Let us handle them," said one of the cyborgs. "You have freed us, now let us help you."

"That's quite all right," said T as he pulled a belt with some kind of device on it out of his bag and handed it to Kim. "We will handle these five, you ladies take out the rest of them and release the prisoners."

"Very well," she said and the cyborgs moved out in search of the other Bebes.

"That belt is much more advanced than those shoes you wore when you last fought them," said T. "It doesn't have the side effects." Kim put on the belt and pressed the button on the device. Kim, T and the Bebes disappeared. Noises echoed around the room as the high-speed battle went on. Every few minutes a busted Bebe would drop to the floor and soon only one was left. When the last on fell Kim and T came back into sight.

"The dead cannot come back to life," spoke the last Bebe shakily. "Only logical conclusion is that you are . . ." The Bebe was silenced as T crushed its head under his foot.

"I'm glad that's over," he said as he dropped down onto his knees.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to catch my breath." He sat there for a couple of minutes before he stood up. "We can leave now," he said. As they walked down the hallway the cyborg that had spoke to them came up to them.

"All Bebe units have been destroyed and prisoners released," she said.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Kim gratefully.

"Are you really Kim Possible?" the cyborg asked.

"Yes I am."

"I was once known as Lina," said the cyborg. "When I was a little girl I heard stories about you. A woman who fought bravely against evil, even until her death. The stories inspired many of us to fight with all our hearts as well. How is it that you are here now when heroes like you are needed the most?"

"I'm not really sure myself," said Kim. "What T told me was that I was pulled through a tear in time-space."

"Have you heard anything about this from the Rebels or from the hive mind?" asked T.

Lina shook her head, "These bodies do not age, I haven't seen the Rebels for fifty years and nothing was mentioned here about a time-space tear."

"Then we will find out when we reach the Rebel's base," said T. "This is a victory for the Rebels and this place is now in their control. I'm sure you can handle it for a while until we report it."

"I'm not so sure," said Lina. "While I was in the hive mind, I could tell that our orders came from somewhere else. The originals were not in charge of this place. Someone else was, and that someone is sure to send other troops here."

"Any idea who?" asked Kim.

"No," replied Lina.

"That's okay," said T. "We can figure that out later. When the hive mind and Bebes went I'm sure this person was informed immediately and has already sent. We need to leave quickly, tell everybody to get outside."

Lina left to inform the others while Kim and T went outside. The sun was as bright as ever and Kim had to shield her eyes to see anything and T put on a pair of sunglasses. Out in the distance Kim could see two dust clouds. A small one directly in front of them and a large one a little off to the right of the small one.

"What do you think those are?" asked Kim.

"Trouble and reinforcements," said T. He handed her his shades and she put them on. When she looked again at the dust clouds the image zoomed in on them. The large one was an army of Destructobots and the small one was a black vehicle with a large cannon on top. The cannon was pointed toward the Destructobots and bursts of electrical energy were being shot out of it. When a Destructobot was hit it sparked and stopped moving.

"That's an EMP cannon," explained T. "With any luck they will take out enough of the Bots before they get here so there won't be much of a problem." Lina and the others began to come outside and saw the approaching army. "Get everybody back inside for now Lina and shut the doors. Hopefully we can handle this ourselves, but if they get in your going to have to fight," said T.

"Like a human," said Lina. She turned and ushered everybody back inside and shut the doors. Kim and T stood there alone watching the approaching battle. At least half of the Destructobots were taken out by the time the vehicle arrived. The hatch on top opened up and Ron climbed out.

"Kim," he cried out happily.

"Ron." The two ran to each other and embraced. Pinky and RJ came out of their pockets and did the same.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright KP," said Ron, as he looked her over.

Kim laughed and smiled at him. "I'm glad to see that you're okay too." The driver side door of the vehicle opened and Quicktail's head popped up over the top.

"About time you got here," said T.

"We took the scenic here," replied Quicktail casually.

T looked out at the army of Bots. "Were there any humans in there?"

"Scans show that they are all Bots. They've sent out their biggest and baddest. What did you do?"

"We took out the hive mind and the originals."

"No wonder they're riled up," said Quicktail. A blast hit the ground a few feet in front of them.

"Whoa," exclaimed T. "Reunion's over it's party time. Kim, Ron, take the wagon. You up for a tag team," he said to Quicktail as he tossed him a sword.

"Any time, anywhere," Quicktail said and caught the sword. He jumped off the wagon and ran to the left of the Bot army and T went to the right. They suddenly turned and headed into the center of the crowd, slicing through the same Bot as they entered. Kim and Ron lost sight of them then, but they could hear the sounds of blasts and explosions.

"Guess it's our turn," said Kim.

"Yep, you do the driving and I'll take the cannon," said Ron. Kim climbed up in the driver's seat and Ron climbed back into the hatch on top. They took off and began circling the Bots and Ron fired the cannon into the midst of the Bot army. It was going slow, but they had stopped the advancement of the Bots and they were whittling them down. As Kim turned the wheel and slid into a turn, a blast hit the side of the wagon causing it to tip over.

"Ron are you okay in there?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine here. How about you?"

"I'm okay too." They climbed out and on top of the over turned wagon. Three Destructobots were headed in their direction when they suddenly stopped and fell forward. Kim and Ron saw that the backs of the Bots' heads had been dissolved. They saw Quicktail standing just outside of the dust cloud that had been kicked up during the fight.

"We'll handle the rest of them," he said and stepped back into the dust cloud.

"So that is Quicktail," said Kim. "I think I've seen him before."

"Really?" said Ron. "He told me he had a friend that I knew. I was surprised to see it was T."

"T told me that he was a counterpart of himself. He also said that there was another."

"Did he tell you that they could only stay away from each other for six months?" Ron asked.

"Yeah he did. He said that they could split apart and exist on the same plane at the same time for about six months. I wonder where they go though?"

The sounds of battle ceased within the dust cloud and as it dissipated they could see two silhouettes standing in the center of it all. A thick part of the cloud passed between them, obscuring the silhouettes from their sight, and when it cleared there was only one. When the dust settled Kim and Ron saw that it was only T standing there alone.

"Where is Quicktail?" asked Ron.

"He went home," said T.

"Where is that?" Kim asked. T didn't answer, he just walked over to the wagon and turned it back upright. The doors of the compound burst open and the human and cyborgs came spilling out screaming. They stopped short when they noticed that the battle was over.

"What? It's over?" one woman asked.

"What's this all about?" asked T.

Lina came forward to answer. "We decided to help you fight, even if we lost our lives. It would be better to die fighting as a human than to live as a robot. And those of us who are cyborgs don't want to lose our freewill again."

"That's good to hear," said T. "I don't think there will be anymore Bots sent this way anytime soon. But just in case." T jumped up on to of the wagon and loosened a few bolts. He then went inside and a few minutes later the cannon seat was lifted up. The humans in the crowd gasped in awe as T carried it over to the compound door and set it down.

"This should help you defend this place from Bot attacks," said T. "My friends and I are heading back to the Rebel base and inform them of this victory. Any of you that want to come with us can, space permitting."

T showed them how to operated the cannon and Kim and Ron talked with a few of them. It was strange for them to hear about themselves in a past tense. Here they were legends from the past, not heroes of the present. An hour later they were ready to leave. Five of the humans decided to join them and the others decided to stay behind and defend the compound until reinforcements came. A canvas was placed over the top of the wagon to cover the hole where the cannon seat was and once all were loaded up, those remaining watched it disappear into the distance.


	5. The Rebel Base

"Time Tripping"

Future Shock

Chapter 4: The Rebel Base

As they zoomed along the Wasteland began to give way to vegetation. There were a few of the more hardy desert plants at first, but they too gave way to a field of green. Even though T was driving fairly quickly down the dirt trail, the ride was comfortable and as the sun set the others fell asleep. When Kim woke the next morning she could see towers in the distance. T slowed down as he past them and Kim could see crop fields to either side of them. The people working in the fields gave them a glance as they passed by.

"Where are we?" asked Kim"

"This is the outskirts of the city," explained T.

"The towers are for security right?" asked Kim.

"That's right," said T. "They are there to watch for attacks from the Bots. The Mutants usually stay in the forest."

"But they don't have to worry about the Mutants anymore," said Kim. "Ron told me what happened."

T smiled, "Yeah that was surprising. He's really close to fulfilling his destiny."

"Somebody say my name?" Ron yawned and stretched the best he could in the small space.

"We were talking about your heroics," said Kim as she snuggled up closer to him. T turned his head slightly to give them as much privacy as possible. In the distance a giant wall rose up into the sky and stretched across the horizon.

"I hate to interrupt," said T, "but we are coming up on the city proper." Kim and Ron looked up at the looming wall. Small slits pocked the wall every few yards up to where wire and searchlights were mounted. As they approached the wall, large, one foot thick double doors opened wide and they drove through a long corridor.

"Are they expecting us?" asked Kim.

"They knew we were coming before we even hit the fields," answered T. "The first set of towers reported us as friends so when we got there they let us in."

Kim and Ron looked at the scenery as T drove along an old paved road. There were many old, derelict buildings surrounded by newer, smaller houses. As T drove on, the little houses got closer together and they could see a large complex up ahead.

"Isn't that the Middleton Space Center?" asked Kim.

"You guessed it," said T. "The last free human settlement is located in Middleton and parts of Upperton and Lowerton. The Space Center is the base of operations. We might actually find out if what Katt said is true." He slowed down as he approached the gate and stopped at the guardhouse. Two men were standing inside, one was holding a rifle and watching the battlewagon while the other came out to check it. T rolled down the window and held up a card for the guard to see.

"We've been expecting you," said the guard. "We've been informed of the situation in the Mutated Forest and that Quicktail was going to find you. Is he here with you?"

"No he's not," said T. "He had other matters to attend to. I do have five survivors from the Wasteland though. Could you inform them of their arrival?"

"Will do," the guard said. He stopped for a moment and looked into the cab at Kim and Ron. "Are they who I think they are?" he asked.

"Yes they are, could you please open the gate now?"

"Yes sir. Hey Charlie, you can open the gate, it's Team Possible! No it's really them." Charlie grinned and lowered his rifle then pressed a button. The gate rolled aside and T drove on through. He pulled up next to a door where medical personnel were coming out.

He slid open a hatch behind him, "Here we are folks," he said. The hatch on the side of the battlewagon opened up and everyone in the back climbed out. The medics began checking them out as Kim, Ron and T climbed out of the cab. The medics kept glancing at the young couple until T led them inside. The stares continued along with whispered conversation as they walked down the hallway.

Down one hallway they saw Katt leaning against the wall next to some doors looking a little depressed. She saw them coming and her face lit up.

"Ron, T," she said as she ran up to them, "And you must be Kim. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's Katt right? Ron told me about you. It's nice to meet you too," said Kim.

"Isn't Quicktail with you?" asked Katt. She grabbed her tail, which had begun waving wildly in the air.

"He went home after we hooked up," T told her. Kim and Ron glanced at each other as they realized that they were the only ones privileged with this secret.

"That's too bad," said Katt dejectedly. "I was hoping he would help me with a problem, but maybe you can help me out Ron."

"Sure I guess. What's the problem?" asked Ron.

"It's about the Mutants. I came here and told them what happened in the Forest like Quicktail asked me to, but now they are talking about bringing the Mutants into custody."

"Of all the," said T angrily. The door suddenly burst open and a woman with black shoulder length hair stormed out.

"Katherine I said that is enough!"

"But Mom," Katt complained.

"Mom?" Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Oh!" said the woman when she saw that Katt was not alone. "Please excuse my outburst and excuse my daughter for complaining to you about matters she knows nothing about. Honestly T, I don't see how you and Quicktail put up with her."

"She's resourceful, wants to help others, and speaks her mind about things that she thinks are wrong, there's nothing to put up with. All of the Possible girls have been that way. You were like that once Kimberly, or do you go by Dr. Possible permanently now?"

"Your Kim Possible?" spoke Kim and Ron in unison again.

"Do you guys do that a lot?" asked Katt. "I told Ron that we had a Kim Possible."  
"Yes, but you failed to mention that she is your mother," said Ron.

"I didn't really think about it. Besides, people always treat me different when they know about it."

"It doesn't matter to me who your mother is. It wasn't your mother I saw fighting in that arena, it was you," said Ron. "Besides look at me, I'm engaged to my Kim Possible."

"Really? Mom never even got the chance with Dad."

"That's enough now Katherine. Go to your room and I will talk with you later. Kim, Ron, T, if you come on in here we can talk with a little more comfort," said Kimberly. Katt turned and walked down the hallway and Kim, Ron, and T entered through the door into a conference room. There were eight chairs set around the table, but only two were occupied. The two people stood up when they saw Kim and Ron. A tall red headed man wearing mission clothes similar to Kim and Ron's stepped forward.

"Hello, the name's Rimmer, but everyone calls me Rim," he said as he shook their hands. "And this young lady over here is Tonya." He gestured toward the woman on the other side of the table. Her black hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of overalls covered with dark blotches.

"Pleased to meet you," she said. Kim and Ron could detect a faint smell of grease when they shook her hand.

"Of course we already know who you are," said Rim. "I don't think there's a person here that hasn't seen the articles and footage of you and I have had the privilege to read your journals."

"You've read my diary?" Kim asked shocked.

"Don't worry," assured Rim, "they've been kept in the family."

"In the family?"

"Let me explain," said T. "Rimmer here is descended from your brother Jim. His cousin Kimberly is descended from your brother Tim. And if you're wondering, Tonya is a descendant of Wade. Your brothers and Wade took up the fight after you two disappeared."

"That is correct," said Kimberly as she seated herself at one end of the table. Kim and Ron sat down next to Rim and T sat down next to Tonya. "According to history, on the twentieth of April in the year two thousand ten, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable died in an explosion at eight fifty three PM while confronting Dr. Drakken and Shego. Two years later the world came under the attack of the Bots. It was then that your brothers followed in your footsteps. Wade of course helped them out and they were able to keep Middleton from being taken over. The agency once known as Global Justice was able to protect other cities and towns around the world. It was ten years later when the Mutants first appeared around the area now known as the Mutated Forest."

"Wannaweep," interrupted Ron.

"Yes, I've heard of your exploits there," said Kimberly. "When the Mutants appeared many of the surrounding towns fell to them. The Bots never bothered them so it was assumed that they were in league with each other. Over the next century many other settlements fell until only three were left one in Europe, Australia and here in Middleton. We've been holding our own up until about five years ago when the Australian settlement fell and the European settlement fell last year."

"That doesn't mean that we are the last humans of Earth. There are others in hiding all around the world. There is a rumor of a settlement hidden in Yamanouchi, but this is the only known one left," informed Rim.

"With the fall of the European settlement we knew that the Bots could divert all their attention onto us and eventually we would fall. It was then that we decided that if we were to survive we would need help. We needed the only ones who had faced even the most impossible of odds and succeeded without fail. We need you Kim and Ron, Team Possible," concluded Kimberly.

"For the last year I've been working on a way to open a door in time to bring you here," said Tonya. "I was able to open my first portal four months ago, but it only lasted a second. When Katherine went missing, Dr. Possible urged me to step up the progress. Two days ago I finally got a portal to stay open long enough for it to work. I set the time destination to a second before you were to die in the explosion so we wouldn't interfere with history, but before you emerged through the portal a feedback from the explosion caused our computers to crash and burn literally."

"When a group of Mutants led by Katherine arrived yesterday, telling us that the Ron Stoppable had defeated the Gill and taken over as the new leader, we had hoped that our efforts had been fruitful," said Dr. Possible. "Now here you are sitting in front of us and the Mutants are no longer a threat." Ron started to speak, but T held up his hand to stop him.

"Just a second Ron, I know what you're going to say, but let me ask something first." He turned to his attention to Kimberly. "Have you ever heard of a self fulfilling prophecy? It's when a person is told an event is going to happen and through the efforts to prevent it, the person in effect actually causes it. If that person left well enough alone the event would have never happened."

"Are you accusing us of the catastrophe of the past two hundred years?" asked Kimberly angrily.

"To put it bluntly yes. History was not to originally fold out that way. Time is fickle and trying to manipulate space-time is extremely dangerous. Only specifically designed objects are able to open a pathway through space-time. The one you opened caused the explosion in the past and the test run caused it to split them apart. Now if you had used an item like the Tempus Simia then that would have never happened."

"So if we hadn't tried to bring Kim and Ron here we wouldn't be overrun by Bots?" Kimberly said heatedly.

"That's where it gets tricky," sighed T. "You were getting desperate, and desperate times calls for desperate measures. You saw it as your only choice for survival to reach back in time and retrieve help. That is where your timeline began. If you had not done so, Kim and Ron's future would have played out on course. But my being here is proof that your actions have made this the main timeline. I'm not saying that you would not have Bots all around you, but the fact of the matter is that you did do it and now that we are here we will help you. And I will try to find someway to fix the timelines." Everyone around the table was quiet. Rim and Tonya sat there hanging their heads in shame while Kimberly was seething. It was Kim that broke the silence.

"Tonya you said that you were urged to progress with the project after Katt disappeared. Why is that?" Tonya looked over at Kimberly before speaking.

"It was because she went to the Mutated Forest. Dr. Possible had already lost someone dear to her there and she didn't want to lose Katherine there too."

"Katt's father?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," answered Rim. "We weren't exactly sure why she ran off, but we figured that she went off after Quicktail. She seems to be infatuated with him. We had hoped he would have found her and protected her until you arrived."

"The foolish girl thinks he is her father," said Kimberly, "and look what's happened to her now. John ran recognizance in the Mutated Forest and we were together the night before his last mission. A few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant with Katherine and after she was born Quicktail showed up and took over John's position. She has believed that he is her father ever since she found that out." Kim and Ron stared at T.

"What?" he responded. "No he is not her father. Did you get that?" he shouted. "Quicktail is not your father." Everyone was puzzled as T stood up and walked around the table. He stopped beside Kimberly and whispered something to her that seemed to shock her.

"You should give Katt more credit than you do," said T. "She understands more than you think and like I said she is resourceful." He walked under an air vent and spoke up into it. "Come on out of there kitten and sit at the table like a big girl." He opened the vent and there was Katt looking down at him.

"Kitten?" she asked as he helped her down.

"Would you prefer kitty cat?"

"No!" she said turning around and hitting him with her tail.

"Katherine sit down," Kimberly said. "Honestly girl what am I going to do with you."

"Perhaps you should listen to her Kimberly. If you go about your plans with the Mutants you will make them your enemies again. They could be very helpful in fighting the Bots. Especially now that they have lost sector one four nine. I'm going to take the liberty to send out reinforcements to them there and then I'm going to check something out." T patted Kat on the head and exited out of the conference room.

"Is this true?" asked Kimberly. Kim told them about the fight against the Bebes and the Destructobots. Ron even told them of his adventures in the Mutated Forest. Kat listened with wide-eyed fascination while the other three knew it from experience.

"This does change things," said Kimberly after hearing their stories. "I'm going to need some time to think about this. Katherine, Katt please show Kim and Ron around the base. Take them somewhere they can rest up. Rim, Tonya I'll call you after I've collected my thoughts." Everyone left the room leaving Kimberly alone.

"Feeling the weight of responsibility on your shoulders?" Kimberly nearly jumped out of her chair.

"T? I thought that you had left?" she asked.

"I came back."

"You were right about me. I was once like Katt, but when John disappeared I was disheartened. When Katt was born I decided that I had to leave all my childish ways behind. I've tried so hard to protect her, but all it seems I've done is hurt her and others while trying to be a good leader. I've been such a fool."

"No you've been a mother. You may have done some foolish things, but your heart was in the right place," T assured her. "Listen I understand what you're going through. I too have had to run the fort and keep everyone safe from the enemy outside. The only difference between us is that I had someone to lean on for support and when I began to feel bogged down I had someone I trusted to take the reigns for a while. Perhaps you should let your Aunt Kim take over for a little, that is why you wanted to bring them here right. And you need to spend some time with your daughter. She is strong enough to support you."

"First you chastise me, then you come in here and console me and give me advice. You told me that I should tell Katt the truth about her father and no one else even knows about that. It seems you know everything."

"No, not everything. Just a lot." T opened the door to walk out and Kimberly stopped him.

"You know it just occurred to me that you've been around for a long time," she said. "You were here when I was a little girl. Just who are you anyway?"

T smiled at her and spoke. "Just someone keeping an eye on things." He then left closing the door behind him.

Kim, Ron and Katt sat at a table in the mess hall where Ron was finishing his third helping. RJ and Pinky were helping him with it.

"That was good," said Ron as he leaned back and patted his belly. "It's not Bueno Nacho, but it'll do."

"I've never seen anybody eat that much that quickly before," marveled Katt.

"That's Ron for you," said Kim. "T is the only person I know that can give him a run for his money when he wants to."

"You seem to know about him pretty well," said Katt. "How is that possible?"

"We've had a few run ins with each other before."

"In your time? Can he really be that old?"

"Well," said Kim sheepishly, "he did say something about following us through time."

"Then he's from the past too. I wonder how he got here. Maybe he used that Tempus Simia thing he mentioned," said Katt.

"If he had don't you think he would have used it to take us home?" said Ron.

"He did say that we would help them Ron," Kim corrected.

"He also said he would try to fix the timelines," Katt added. Her tone then changed to a more serious nature. "Have you guys ever seen him get so worked up before? I've never seen anyone talk that way to Mom before."

"Only once before," answered Kim, "but he wasn't exactly himself then either. He wouldn't have done it without a reason though."

"What's the mess of the day?" asked T as he sat down at the table.

"Fillet mignon, seasoned to perfection. Seasoned, quartered potatoes, a vegetable medley, and a chocolate soufflé for dessert," said Ron.

"Ah, the SOS special," joked T.

"Yeah pretty much."

"How did you get here?" asked Katt.

"I walked here," answered T, confused by her question.

"No, how did you get here to this time. You, Kim and Ron have met in the past. How did you get here?"

"Oh that here. The hard way."

"The hard way?" repeated Katt.

"That's his way of telling you that he's not going to give you a straight answer," said Kim. "Did you find out anything on the thing you checked up on?" she asked T.

"Not yet," he answered. "It's going to take a little while to find the signal and triangulate where it goes to, but if I can find out where the main hive mind of the Bots is at then the human race might just stand a chance."

"It would be all over with then right?" asked Katt.

"Not quite, there would still be Bots around they just won't be as organized." T stood up from the table. "I'm going to go get started on that project. I'll be back in a couple of days and I should have something by then. Kim I think that Kimberly is going to ask you to cover for her for a few days. Do you think you could handle it?"

"Sure, I guess so. I would need to know how things work first though," said Kim.

"You would get some help with it, she wouldn't drop you in there cold turkey you know. See you in a couple of days." T waved goodbye as he left the mess hall.

"Well it looks like I've been put in charge," sighed Kim.

"What makes you say that? I don't think Mom would give up her position just yet."

"You heard what T said," said Kim. "I think he had a hand in it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Time Tripping"

Future Shock

Chapter 5: The Space Base Discovered

Kim learned how things worked around the base and had officially taken over when T had returned. They convened in the conference room and this time the table was full. Kim sat at the end with Kimberly on her left and Ron on her right. Rim and Tonya sat next to Ron, and Katt and Lina sat next to Kimberly with T sitting at the other end of the table. T had brought Lina back with him and she made the others nervous, but since Kim vouched for her they said nothing.

"Okay Katt, how are things going in the Mutated Forest?" asked Kim.

"Everything is going well," said Katt. "With the Phibs no longer in control everyone feels free to be themselves. Many have wanted peace with humans for a long time and now they feel they can finally have it. They are even willing to fight against the Bots to prove themselves."

"That's great news. All the help we can get will be much appreciated. Rim what have you got to report?"

"The Bot base in sector one four nine is being converted to an outpost. Once it is finished we will have extended our sensor range. Some of the men there are still nervous about the cyborgs, but the ones who have found friends among them are helping to break down the tension," informed Rim.

"That's good to know. The more barriers we break down between our new allies and us, the better we can work together. Tonya your next, how is that project coming along?"

Everything is ahead of schedule. Using the one T has as a starting point, we have constructed a working battlewagon and we are currently working on a second one. We also have been working on several hand held EMP weapons."

"Thank you Tonya," said Kim. "It's good to hear that everything is doing well. As you know T has been collecting information that may turn the tide in the battle with the Bots. I'll turn the floor over to him to let him tell you about it."

"Three days ago the Bebe base in sector one nine four was captured when Kim and I broke out. During the process of our breakout the five Originals were destroyed along with the hive mind. The destruction of the hive mind caused the cyborgs in that sector to regain their freewill. Lina here is one of these cyborgs and she mentioned something interesting. Lina would you please tell them what you told me?"

"Of course," said Lina. "As I have told T, when I was under the control of the hive mind our orders did not originate from the base, but from somewhere else. Where that is I do not know."

"Thank you Lina," said T, taking back over. "The last two days I have been trying to find this main hive mind. With Lina's help I have run triangulations from several different points to be sure the first one wasn't wrong. The results were the same everywhere. The signal is coming from space."

"In space?" said Kimberly. "Then it is inaccessible; there haven't been any planes in the last hundred years, let alone any spacecraft."

"Don't you have something in your hanger?" Ron asked T.

"Yes I do," said T. "I have that old GJ hovercraft of yours there. I can easily fix it for space travel, but that's the least of our worries. Even if we take out the main hive mind, the ones here on Earth will still be functioning. What we need to do is make a computer virus that can be uploaded into the main hive mind and transmitted into all the others and cause them to shut down."

"It will take some time, but I can do it," said Tonya.

"At your best guess, how long will it take you?" asked Kim.

"A day, two tops," answered Tonya.

"How long will it take you to fix the hovercraft?" Kim asked T.

"Let's see I'll need to boost the engines to break free of the gravity and I'll need to make some kind of shielding as well. Somewhere around two or three days."

"Then it seems you two have your work cut out for you," said Kim. "Lina I would like to ask a favor of you. Rim is the leader of our troops here and Katt is acting leader of the Mutants. Would you consider being the leader of the cyborgs and being the representative here in this council?"

"I would be honored to," said Lina.

"I wouldn't want to force this on anybody so I put it before this council to vote on. All who are in favor of cyborg representation on this council please raise your hand." Kim raised her hand and smiled as the other six raised their hands as well.

"I won't even ask for who's against it," Kim continued. "With a unanimous decision we welcome Lina and all freed cyborgs into the Rebel forces. Now I have orders for each of you, Rim, Katt, and Lina. We need to get everyone used to each other so I want a team of humans, mutants, and cyborgs in each of the tree areas. Sector one four nine, the Mutated Forest, and here. Since there is a team already in the Wasteland, Rim you just need to send one to the Forest. Lina and Katt you need to form two groups to send to the other areas. Does everyone understand what they need to do?"

"Understood," said everyone.

"Then this meeting is concluded and we will reconvene in three days time," said Kim. Everyone got up and left leaving Kim and Ron alone.

"How is your first day in charge been so far?" asked Ron.

"It's been good so far, but it looks like it's getting better," said Kim as she drew him closer.

"Oh really?" Ron put his arms around Kim's waist as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Need I ask whom you are planning to place on the mission?" asked Ron when they released each other.

"Not really," replied Kim.

"Is anybody else going with us?"

"T will probably come with us whether we want him or not. Other than him, no. We are here to help these people, not to be their leader."

"Do you think we will ever get back to our time?"

"I've asked Tonya about that," said Kim. "She said she would have to start all over again, but she believes she can have a stable portal ready within a couple of years."

"So we take down the bad guy and chill our here for a couple of years. Heck of a place to have a honeymoon," said Ron as he pulled Kim into another kiss.

T was the last one out the door so he closed the door behind him. He turned around to find Kimberly and the others standing behind him.

"What?" he asked when he saw their expressions.

"You have a hanger somewhere and you have a hovercraft sitting in it?" snapped Kimberly.

"Yes I do," T replied calmly.

"And you never once thought to let us know? Lives could have been saved with it," said Kimberly heatedly.

"You got my battlewagon didn't you? The hovercraft is over two hundred years old and I'm going to have to overhaul it as it is. If I had given to you earlier it might have broken down when it was on the battlefield and then there would have been more lives lost."

"Is there anything else in that hanger?"

"Of course there is," said T. "My workshop is in there. It's where I built the battlewagon, but Tonya has made most of the other stuff I have there."

"Except for the acceleration device that you have given to Kim," said Lina.

"And I had only made one of them. Now if you will excuse me I have had enough of this third degree. What I do or have is really no concern of yours," said T annoyed. "Katt since I'm headed to the Mutated Forest I can give you a ride if you want one. Just be out front in ten minutes."

"Sure," said Katt. T pushed through the crowd and quickly walked down the hallway muttering something to himself.

"I must be going too," said Lina when T disappeared around the corner. "I will send some of the others here within the hour." Lina disappeared quickly as she went into hyper-speed.

"T's waiting for me so I need to get ready. See you later Mom," said Katt as she left. Rim and Tonya excused themselves and as Kimberly was about to leave she heard Kim and Ron talking about the coming mission. She listened for a minute then left when it went silent.

T had reacquired his battlewagon and picked up Katt at the front entrance. Neither said a word to the other as T drove toward his hanger.

"I want to apologize for us all jumping you like that back there," said Katt finally breaking the silence.

"No you don't have to," said T. "It was kind of my fault to begin with."

"How so?"

"I got involved."

"You're not going to explain that to me are you?" asked Katt.

"I'm supposed to watch and observe. Be inconspicuous with what I do. Sometimes my heart overcomes my mind. When your father disappeared I felt I had to prevent something like that from happening again so I got involved."

"Did you know my father?"

"Not personally. I had seen him yes, but I never approached him. I was around before he disappeared. Then I kept to myself. I was seen, but I wasn't known. It was only after the incident that I made myself known."

"And Quicktail came with you," added Katt.

"We're almost inseparable. Except for rare cases we go everywhere together."

"When you two came to the base was the only time I ever saw you together. I haven't seen Quicktail since you came in with Kim and Ron. If you two go everywhere together why isn't he here now?"

"He's here. You might not see him, but he is here."

"Okay," said Katt as she looked around. "So tell me where you met him."

"I didn't," said T.

"That's silly. How could you know each other if you never met?"

"Because I created him. A long, long time ago I went through a very traumatic event. Quicktail was created to help me cope with that trauma. Some time later he was given a body of his own."

"Sounds like some kind of weird schizophrenia."

"Kitten you don't know the half of it," laughed T.

"Stop calling me that," sulked Katt.

"Okay, sorry."

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Katt. "You never mentioned anything this personal about yourself before."

"I guess it's because I see potential in you. You are very much like Kim so it's just seems right to tell you a little. Only you can't tell anybody else."

"Sure. You really think I'm like her?"

"Yeah I do. The Possible line has produced many of such quality."

Katt was confused by this comment but said nothing for they were coming up on the Mutated Forest. T slowed down as he entered the trees and stopped in front of the hidden hanger. He and Katt climbed out of the battlewagon and Katt watched as T uncovered the hanger door and opened it up. T then climbed back up behind the wheel and drove the battlewagon down inside. Katt walked down inside and was surprised at what she saw. The hovercraft in the back she knew was there, and the motorcycle to the side she would have expected to see in there, but hanging around on the walls were many swords and bows and other such weapons. T was sitting at a desk at one side drawing something.

"Take the path to the left as you go out to get to the main trail," he said without looking up.

"Where did you get all of these?" asked Katt.

"I collected them over the years. I even made a few of them."

"Wow," said Katt, as she looked around one more time. "Well I'll see you later, bye." Katt ran up the ramp and disappeared. T turned his head and watched her leave.

"Yeah I think she'll do just fine," he said as he went back to work.

Over the next two days Katt was busy getting together Mutants who were willing to go back to the Rebel base and out to the Wastelands. Once she had that taken care of she had to get the humans and cyborgs situated in with the mutants. Rim and Lina had to do the same with their own new arrivals. In the late afternoon on the second day the newly recommissioned hovercraft landed in front of the Rebel base. As soon as the hatch opened Katt ran out.

"Get everyone together I'll be there in a minute," T called out after her. T moved the battlewagon, equipped with a new EMP cannon, out the back hatch of the hovercraft and then ran inside. As he ran down the hallway Lina appeared at his side.

"How is everything there?" asked T.

"Everyone is tense as to be expected, but they are getting ready. Is it really as bad as you say?"

"I wish it wasn't, but it is." They turned down the hallway to the conference room and saw that everyone was just getting there.

"What's the emergency?" asked Kimberly. "Katt seems frantic about something but won't tell me what's wrong."

"You might want to get inside and sit down first," said T as he opened the door and ushered everyone inside.

"Now will you tell us what this is about?" said Kimberly as she sat down.

"I finished fixing the hovercraft a little early and Katt and I took it on a test flight. We spotted something moving to the west from here so we went to investigate." T paced back and forth for a moment before he resumed. "What we found was a massive Bot army heading in our direction. It looked to anywhere from ten to thirty thousand strong. It looks like this is going to be the final battle for humanity." Gasps were heard around the room and T could notice hints of fear in some of their eyes.

"How long do you reckon it will take for them to get here?" asked Kim.

"Judging by their speed, since it is mainly Destructobots, they will reach the Wasteland base about midmorning," said T.

"What about our troops there?" asked Rim. "They won't be able to handle them alone. If we bring them here they would stand a better chance since this place is more defendable."

"We also have to take into consideration of our civilians Rim," said Kimberly. "We have children here and others who can't fight. With that many Bots coming we shouldn't endanger them anymore than necessary."

"There is an EMP cannon placed on the roof of the base there," said Lina.

"And we have two working battlewagons," said Tonya.

"Three if you count mine," interrupted T. "I put a new cannon on it."

"Three battlewagons," Tonya corrected, "and about ten hand held EMP weapons."

"Even with all that there are so many of them. We are completely outnumbered this time. I've never seen so many Bots before," said Katt.

"The urgency may have increased, but the objective is still the same," said T as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"That's right," added Kim. "We are going to the main hive mind to cut off the signal. That should add a few numbers to our side and cut theirs down some."

"We'll need to get started right away if we are going to fight them in the Wasteland," said Rim. "It will take us all night to drive there and many of our guys will be tired before the battle."

"I can transport some in the hovercraft," said T. "You'll need to drive the battlewagons there, but if the drivers take shifts they should get a little sleep."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go ahead and take out the main hive mind?" asked Kim.

"There's no telling what you will face up there," said Kimberly. "You and Ron will need to rest for a while." Kim and Ron were surprised at her statement.

"We'll be heading out at four hundred hours," said T.

"What about the Mutants?" asked Ron. "They're going to need transportation too."

"Katt and I will handle that," said T. "I'll use the hovercraft to transport them to the Wastelands first then I'll be back to get your guys Rim."

"Tonya, have you got that program ready yet?" asked Kimberly.

"I finished it just as Katt came and got me," she answered.

"Make copies of it," said T. "I've seen it too many times. An item necessary for success gets broken and it's the only one in existence and all is lost. Stakes are too high to risk it."

"Okay, sure," said Tonya.

"Come on Katt we need to get started on transporting the Mutants," said T. Katt got up and followed him out the door.

"Rim, get as many men into the battlewagons as you can and send them off to the Wasteland. Send a couple of our trucks along with them to help ease the work for T. Lina go and get your base prepared for our arrival and make sure everyone getting ready. Kim, Ron, you two go and get some rest. We may be fighting the war, but all our hopes rest on you," said Kimberly.

Katt and T went to the Mutated Forest and started transporting all able and willing fighters to the Wastelands. On the final trip he dropped Katt off along with them.

"Hold up a minute Katt," said T. Katt turned back around toward T. "Here, take these. They might come in handy in the morning."

"A pair of gloves?" asked Katt as she took them from him.

"Put them on and extend your claws." Katt did as he said and when she extended her claws, a blue glow extended out about two inches from her fingertips.

"Wow," said Katt as she turned her hand back and forth looking at her claws. "When did you make these?"

"Over the last couple of days. I designed them especially for you."

"Why did you do that?" asked Katt.

"Because I think you'll make a great agent," answered T.

"An agent? What kind of agent?"

"We'll talk more about that later. Right now you need to get some rest and I need to get back and get the others here. I'll see you when this is all over."

"Sure. When this is all over," said Katt and she exited the hovercraft. T spent the rest of the night transporting troops to the Wastelands and come four in the morning Kim and Ron were waiting for him outside.

"Tonya made us eight copies of the program," said Kim as she boarded.

"Then you and Ron take two each and I'll take the other four," said T. "That way at least one of us will have a copy to upload." Kim handed Ron two discs and put two away in her pack. She handed the rest to T and he put them into his bag.

"In the compartment up there on the left are two environmental suits. There might not be an atmosphere where we're going," said T. Ron reached up and pulled them down. He handed one to Kim and they put them on.

"Everyone ready to go?" asked T.

"As ready as we can get," said Kim. T took the hovercraft into the air then flipped a few switches and they went soaring up higher out of the atmosphere. A few minutes later they could see a large satellite orbiting the Earth.

"That's it there," said T pointing to it.

"It's big," said Ron.

"It's no big," Kim corrected him. "Is there something wrong?" Kim asked T when she noticed that he kept glancing at her and Ron.

"Nothing's wrong," said T. "You two must have had a good night's rest."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kim who was now blushing.

"Whoa! Hold on tight you two, we've got incoming," said T.

Shots were being fired from the satellite they were approaching. The hovercraft weaved and rolled through the fire. Soon missiles were fired and the hovercraft ran in circles trying to shake them. Two were made to hit each other, but despite the effort to shake them two others made contact and the hovercraft exploded. Kimberly stood outside the Wastelands base, staring at the sky. She saw a small bright flash then she could hear the early warning system go off. The Bot army would be there within a few hours.


	7. Neo Drakken

"Time Tripping"

Future Shock

Chapter 6: Neo Drakken

Kim, Ron, and T stood inside an airlock on the space station. Kim and Ron were in their environmental suits and T was wearing black armor. T had a wire plugged into the control panel and was typing on a small keypad on his left arm. After a few minutes the control panel beeped and the inner door opened. The three stepped inside and T tapped at the keypad again.

"We're in luck," he said. "There is an atmosphere here." Kim and Ron pulled their helmets off. T hit a button and the armor disappeared in a flash of light.

"We were lucky you programmed in that defensive maneuver into the autopilot," said Kim as she shook her hair loose. "It allowed us to sneak in while the attack was focused on the hovercraft." Kim started to walk down the small hallway and Ron stopped T before he moved.

"That's a cool suit, where did you get?"

"It came with the job," said T and followed Kim down the hallway. The end of the hallway split into two directions.

"Which way do we go?" asked Kim.

"I think we should go to the left," said Ron.

"Then we should probably go to the right," teased Kim. "What do you think?" she asked T.

T looked back and forth inquisitively, "I think all roads lead to Rome."

"What's that mean?" asked Ron.

"It probably doesn't matter which way we take because both ways will lead us to the goal," explained T. "The only thing is how difficult the journey is for each road."

"Then we should split up," said Kim. "Ron and I will go to the right while you go to the left."

"Sounds good to me," said T. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two small devices. "Here take one and put it in your ear. It's a communicator so we can stay in contact with each other." Kim and Ron each took one and placed it in their ear.

"The first one to reach the main computer will tell the other," said Kim.

"Best of luck you two," said T as they parted ways.

Kimberly ran inside to check on the situation. Lina and the other cyborgs were on duty while the others were resting.

"How far did we get the early warning system set?" asked Kimberly as she entered the control room.

"The farthest one we have is about ten miles out," said Lina, "but they seem to be moving faster than expected. They will arrive here within the next two hours."

"What's going on?" asked Rim as he came running in. Katt was right behind him.

"The Bots have reached the first sensors relays," said Kimberly. "They are moving pretty fast and will be here in the next couple of hours. I want you to get everybody in position as planned."

"Right," said Rim and Katt. They ran back out and Kimberly turned to Lina.

"Send all you can into position, but make sure there is someone here watching the sensors," said Kimberly. "And keep me posted on the position of the Bots."

"Sure," said Lina. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight along side my daughter and I hope everything will turn out fine." She turned her head to the sky. "All our hopes ride on those three fulfilling their mission, and hopefully before it's too late."

T walked down the dimly lit hallway with a sword in his hand. He was doing as much damage as he could in hopes of drawing all the attention to himself and away from Kim and Ron. The halls were a maze, but somehow seemed familiar to him. Whenever he came upon a split he relied on his feelings. One hallway he turned down had cameras lined up all the way through. He stepped up to one and looked straight at it.

"Remember me?" he said. "I'm here for some payback. I'm on my way to repay you for the your hospitality for the last few months. You had better hope that you get me before I get you." He leapt up at the camera and cut it down. Without touching the ground he then leapt from wall to wall and cut down all the other cameras. He landed at the end of the hallway where it split to the left and to the right. Both routes were blocked by Bots he had never seen before. They were neither Destructobots nor Bebes, but instead the ones on his left looked like gladiators and the ones on his right looked like ninjas.

"You're new," he said as he sniffed the air, "and you're all Bots, not a single cyborg among you." He smiled as he twirled the sword around in his hand. "Good, that means I won't have to hold back." He bisected the first Ninjabot that leapt at him. Within seconds he covered by the Bots as they attacked him.

"Which way do we go now?" asked Ron as they come upon a split.

"I'm not sure," said Kim, "this place is like a maze."

"Maybe we should split up again."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Ron."

Ron took Kim by the hand and looked deep into her green eyes. "Listen to me KP, you are the one most precious to me and I don't want to lose you here."

"You're precious to me too Ron."

"There are people down below that are depending on us, on you. People have always depended on you. When they call us for help they want you, so let me do what I'm good at and be a distraction. That should buy you some more time to find the main computer and upload the virus."

"Your right Ron," said Kim sadly. "Just do me one thing and stay alive."

"You too," said Ron. He gave her a quick kiss before running down the left-hand hallway. Kim watched him until he disappeared then turned and walked down the other hallway.

T stood knee deep in robot parts that stretched ten feet down the hallway. His fists and sword were smeared with grease. He surveyed the junk as he caught his breath and a barely functioning Ninjabot rose up beside him. He crushed its head up against the wall and help onto the mask as it fell back down. He wiped off his sword and hands then looked around one more time.

"Anybody else?" he shouted. "I've just caught my second wind so anytime your ready." No reply came back; there was no sound or movement. "All right then, ready or not here I come." He waded through the debris until he got out and continued his destruction of the walls and cameras. When he came to another split he stopped and looked down both directions then back the way he came.

"Wait a minute?" He once again looked down each direction then ran off down the right hallway. He wound his way through the corridors without slowing down until he came up to a door. He pressed his hand on the plate on the wall and the door opened. He stepped inside and looked around. It was a large circular room with small consoles placed around the wall rising up three levels. All were connected to a large metal block on the opposite side of the room.

"I thought this place was familiar," said T. "The maze of hallways, the hand-plates on the door, Duke designed this. It was never built, but this is the space version of the Bloodwind. What did he call it the Bloodmoon? Uh oh, that means that this is not a space station but a warship." T frowned as he looked at one of the consoles nearest him then he slowly began to smile. "And that means the main computer is over here." He turned to face the large metal block and something hit him in the chest as he did. "Oh bugrit," he gasped as he fell to the floor.

To make sure he didn't end up walking around in circles Ron scratched arrows on the wall in the direction he went. He had been walking for a while now and hadn't come upon any arrows. He contacted Kim every once in a while to check up on her and tell her about the arrows. She hadn't run into anything either and told Ron that she would mark her path with lipstick so they wouldn't end up following each other. He made another arrow and went down the hallway. About half way down Ron noticed that the light grew dimmer and dimmer until he could only see a few yards ahead on him. He looked behind him and he could see where he came in clearly, but he couldn't see the end he was heading to. A low whirring noise caught his attention and he looked around to find what it was. He looked up and found a camera above his head trained on his every movement.

"Not good," he said to himself. He barely had time to react as a Ninjabot leapt at him from the darkness. He ducked as it sailed over his head and when he straightened up he found himself surrounded by three of them. Each of them pulled a katana from behind their backs and began circling Ron. Ron drew out the Lotus Blade and carefully watched the three Ninjabots. One attacked on his left and he blocked it with his sword. The others took advantage of the opening and Ron transformed the Lotus Blade into a shield to block their attacks. He swung the shield around and knocked the other Ninjabot against the wall and ran out of the circle. The Ninjabots regrouped and attacked Ron all at once. Ron raised his shield to block the attack. The force of the blow knocked him down on his knees. The Ninjabots attacked relentlessly and Ron was doing his best just to defend himself.

"I hope this buys you some time Kim," thought Ron. He could feel each blow up through his arms and they were beginning to weaken. Each hit now caused him to recoil back further and further and he could barely hold up the shield.

"I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one. Goodbye Kim and...," an image of Kimberly and Katt entered his mind. "No," he whispered. "No!" he said again shouting. He jumped up and pushed the Ninjabots back a step. He changed the Lotus Blade into a shield again, but this one had small blades all around the edge. The Ninjabots moved forward and Ron threw the shield at them. The Ninjabots collided with the shield and were beheaded. Ron moaned as he felt one of the Ninjabot's katana hit him in the gut. A shadowy figure stood over a console in the control room and watched as Ron defeated the Ninjabots and then the screen went blank.

The rising sun shone upon the waiting multitude of humans, mutants, and cyborgs. Kimberly checked to make sure she had extra cartridges for her rifle then checked her EMP pistol one last time.

"Relax Mom," said Katt. "You're going to make me nervous as well."

"And you're not?" Kimberly replied.

"Well, maybe a little."

Kimberly smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about how this battle will turn out."

"I don't think there is nothing to worry about," said Katt. "I don't think T would let anything really bad happen."

"What makes you think that?" asked Kimberly.

"Because of something he told me last night."

"Oh really, and what was that?"

"Dr. Possible, you should be able to see the Bots now," said Lina over the radio. Everyone who heard looked out toward the horizon. A dust cloud was beginning to form. Kimberly picked up a pair of binoculars and looked out into the distance. She could see the Bots marching along and the three battlewagons zipping around picking them off one by one, but the Bots didn't seem interested in the battlewagons at all.

"I see them Lina," said Kimberly. "Send the rest into position and inform the base to fall back to the Mutated Forest if we should fail."

"Understood," confirmed Lina.

"I hope you're right," Kimberly said to Katt. "Rim, give the order."

"Okay people make sure you're rifle is loaded and you're safety's off," shouted Rim. "Wait 'till my command to fire and make every shot count. We want to take out as many as possible before they get up close and personal."

Kim had been walking down hallway after hallway for a long time. She hadn't come upon any of Ron's arrows, but she had come upon the cameras. They followed her as she walked past and whenever she came to a split, only the cameras in one direction would turn to face her.

"It might be a trap," she said to herself, "but it might be where I want to go. Ron hasn't called in a while I hope he's okay." Kim followed the cameras, which eventually led her to a door. She saw a plate on the wall, placed her hand on it and the door opened up. She stepped into a room with three tiers and a large metal block that rose up to the ceiling. She looked around and noticed a person lying on the floor on the other side of the room. As she got closer she realized that it was T.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she ran over to him. Lying next to him she saw fragments of broken disks covered with a red sticky substance. A chill ran down her spine and she slowly rolled T over onto his back. The front of his jacket and shirt was stained red and there was a hole in the jacket on the left-hand side. Clutched in his fist was a pointed stick covered in the same red sticky substance. Kim shut her eyes and turned away from the gruesome sight.

"Kim Possible," said a voice that boomed throughout the whole room.

"That voice," said Kim as she opened her eyes and looked around. "I know that voice."

"I do not know how you came back to life, but this time it will be permanent."

"Dr. Drakken," said Kim, "I'm surprised that you're still around."

"I'm sorry," boomed the voice. "You have me mistaken for that weak human vessel."

"Then who are you, and why do you sound like Drakken?"

"Dr. Drakken created me. He downloaded his mind into the computer of this ship that he stole when your friend there took down the Paralords. The fool didn't think that I would evolve and grow beyond what his feeble mind was capable of. He was surprised when I took control of his robots."

"So you're a computer with a personality," said Kim.

"I am so much more than a computer." A screen appeared on the large metal block and a gold image of Dr. Drakken's head came on. "I am Neo Drakken!" it shouted. "Shego!"

A door opposite the one Kim had come in opened. In the darkness Kim saw a single green light and as it came forward she saw that it was Shego. The left side of her head was robotic, as was her left arm and the lower half of her right arm and both legs. There was no sign of expression on her face as she looked at Kim.

"How could you have done that to her?" asked Kim.

"Very easily," said Neo Drakken. "She did resist at first, but with a little tweaking that rebelliousness came right out. Now Shego attack."

Kim barely had time to activate the accelerator as Shego dashed at her. Time slowed down to Kim's perspective and Shego returned to normal speed. Kim dodged Shego's punch at the last second and managed to throw a punch of her own, which Shego blocked easily. Punch after punch and kick after kick they attacked each other. Through trial and error Kim found Shego's weak spots and focused her attacks there. Eventually she was able to make Shego stagger for a moment long enough for her to land a kick to her head. Shego stumbled back and fell to the floor. Kim stood back watching and waiting for her to move again. Her body ached from the blows that Shego landed with her metal limbs. A few minutes passed for Kim and still Shego did not move.

Breathing a sigh of relief she turned off the accelerator then found herself flying through the air. She heard a crunch when she landed on the other side of the room. A dull pain surged throughout her abdomen as she sat up. She saw Shego standing across from her with her hands glowing green. Kim realized that Shego had hit her with a blast when she decelerated. The blast had busted the accelerator and the crunch she heard when she landed was the discs breaking. The environmental suit she was wearing looked no worse for the wear though. Shego disappeared and reappeared behind her, then picked her up and held her from behind. Kim struggled to free herself, but Shego held on tightly.

"You see," said Neo Drakken, "you are no match for my cyborg Shego. And you were the last one too."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kim.

"Your partner has met his end at the hands of my Ninjabots."

"I don't believe you," said Kim.

"Then see for yourself." Neo Drakken's image disappeared and Ron's fight with the Ninjabots came on. Kim watched as Ron defeated them, but just before the camera was destroyed she saw Ron double over.

"No, Ron," cried Kim. She hung her head and tears began falling onto the floor.

"It is strange that you humans think that you can defeat my robots. I should take care of you now, but I find it strangely satisfying to watch you suffer," gloated Neo Drakken. "So before you draw your last breath, I will let you watch the humans you tried to save fall to my army." The screen changed again to display the surface of the Earth where the human and Bot armies were converging.

"Fire at will," shouted Rim. Anyone that had a laser rifle and a clear shot fired at the encroaching Bot army. The front line knelt down to give more people a clear shot and a couple of avians flew overhead firing into the enemy with EMP pistols. The battlewagons fired in at them from the sides while the cannon on the roof fired at the front. Katt and Lina stood by with their groups waiting for the Bots to close in. Lina and the other cyborgs were wearing uniform jackets so they would not be confused with the enemy. The first of enemy fire took out one of the battlewagons. Katt looked on as the driver scrambled out, took cover behind it and began shooting with his laser rifle. The cannon on top slowly swiveled around and began to fire again.

"Thank goodness the cannon still works," thought Katt.

"Katt, keep your head in the game," said Kimberly as she took out the Destructobot that fired the shot. Soon the Bots had come close enough to fire into the crowd. People scattered as the shot hit the ground and sent debris flying into the air.

"Focus your fire onto the Destructobots," shouted Rim.

"That's our cue," said Katt. Lina signaled the cyborgs and they and the Mutants charged into the fray. Katt ran and leapt into the air. She extended her claws and came down in the midst of a group of Bebes, slashing one to ribbons in the process. Any Bot that came within reach of her claws was instantly shredded. A system was soon worked out with the Mutants and cyborgs. The cyborgs would bring a Bebe in close and the Mutants would tear them apart. Bot parts were soon piling up around Katt.

"We just might win this," Katt said to herself. She heard someone cry out and searched around for who it was and saw that her mother was struggling with a Bebe.

"Mom," she cried out and ran toward her. She cut her way through and made short work of the Bebe.

"Look out," said Kimberly as she pushed Katt aside and shot a Destructobots with her EMP pistol.

"Thanks Mom."

"Anytime sweetie," said Kimberly. Mother and daughter stood back to back and the routine with the cyborgs began once again. An hour past and the tireless attack of the Bots was beginning to take its toll. The rebels were beginning to take casualties because of exhaustion. The cyborgs realized this and did their best to cover for those who could no longer fight. Kimberly and Katt stood their ground even though they were beginning to tire. The cyborgs still brought Bebes to them, just not as frequently. A nearby blast knocked them down. Kimberly lost her pistol and two Destructobots closed in on them. Katt tried to stand, but was too woozy to do so.

"This is it," thought Katt as she heard the whine of a Destructobot's cannon power up. Green slime covered the nozzle of the cannon just as it fired causing it to explode and destroy the Bot. Katt looked behind herself and saw Gill with the other Mutants who didn't want to fight.

"We've got your back," he said. Katt heard the second Destructobot and turned in time to see it ripped apart by a mutant she had never seen before. Half mutant would have been the more appropriate word to use since he looked like a green scaly human.

"John!" said a shocked Kimberly. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting my family," he said in a raspy voice.

"But you'll die if you're out of the solution."

"What would life matter to me if I lost you and our daughter," said John. He helped Kimberly and Katt up off the ground. Katt starred speechless at him the entire time.

"How did you get here?" asked Kimberly.

"Those two," he answered as he pointed over at two other mutants.

"Quicktail!" shouted Katt. Quicktail and the other mutant that resembled a dragon both looked at her then up at the sky for a second.

"It's time," said Quicktail. "Let's go Ryuu." Katt watched as Quicktail dashed into the Bots' main force and as Ryuu took to the air and descended into the fray engulfed in a fireball.

Kim watched on the screen as Quicktail and Ryuu cut their way through the Bots.

"Wasn't that Quicktail?" she thought to herself. She looked over to where T was lying, but he wasn't there. Shego gasped and let Kim go. Kim turned around and saw that T had came up behind Shego and had bit her. As the orange glow in his eyes faded he released Shego and she fell to the floor.

"Nasty, but necessary," he said. "The blood of a young girl is so much sweeter than the blood of a two-hundred-year-old cyborg."

"You're alive," said Kim. T stumble and Kim helped keep him steady.

"Just barely," he said. "I'm still not a hundred percent yet. Listen," he said in a whisper, "that over there is the main computer, all we have to do is put the virus in there and it's all over. My discs were destroyed so we're going to have to use one of yours."

"Mine were broken in the fight with Shego," whispered Kim.

"Then we are going to have to stall until Ron gets here."

"Ron won't be coming," Kim said sadly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was shown what happened to him."

"What exactly did you see?" said T. "Did you see Ron actually die or something that looked like it?"

"I'm not sure," said Kim. "The camera was destroyed so the picture cut out early."

"Then have faith child," T told her. "Okay now, this entity in the computer."

"Neo Drakken," interrupted Kim.

"Neo Drakken is hiding a secret. Let's see if we can draw it out." T turned his attention to the main computer. "Hello there, Neo Drakken is it?"

"How is it you are still alive?" Neo Drakken responded.

"Because like every other villain you are stupid. Despite what you might think you are not that smart, especially when it comes to vampires. You used a metal stake, not a wooden one. A wooden stake through the heart kills a vampire."

"Then next time I will not make that mistake," steamed Neo Drakken.

"Ah there you go again thinking you know everything. It will take more than a wooden stake to kill me for I am only half vampire. You try to hurt my vampire half then my werewolf side will revive me. Try to hurt my werewolf half then my vampire side revives me. A combination of both won't effect me either. The only thing that can kill me does not exist here."

"I bet if you lost your head it would kill you."

"Maybe, but there is no way for you find out is there. I destroyed all of your robots, or at least most of them. And you remember how well I fared against them even if there are any left."

"Can you fight if he sends more?" asked Kim.

"Probably not," whispered T. "Oh would you look at that," he said directing his attention to the screen. "It would seem that your army is being decimated by the reinforcements."

"This cannot be," screamed Neo Drakken. "How can a few measly thousand rebels defeat ten thousand of my robots?"

"Because God has not forsaken them," said T. "The hand of God fights with them and when that happens one thousand can defeat ten thousand, ten thousand can defeat one hundred thousand."

"I do not understand."

"Of course not," said T. "What would a soulless hunk of metal and wires understand about the power of the Creator? Don't worry though for before the sun sets on them you will no longer exist."

"Who is going to see to that?" said Neo Drakken menacingly. "You can barely stand and she doesn't have the strength to take me on."

"You're just a computer. With my help Kim can take out your memory card and erase you."

"I would destroy you before you could do that."

"How? Self-destruct? You would go up with us and we would still win."

"Like this," said Neo Drakken. A panel slid open on the base of the computer that revealed the golden robotic form of Neo Drakken. His eyes opened and he stepped out of his cocoon. He walked across the floor until he was standing in front of Kim and T.

"What do you have to say now?" he asked them.

T smiled, "It's about time you got here."

"Ron!" Kim cried out. Neo Drakken turned around just as Ron transformed the Lotus Blade into a spear and threw it at him. The spear went through his chest and he fell over backwards, driving it into the floor.

"No!" he cried out. He tried to reach out to the computer as he saw two naked mole rats insert a disc into it. "I cannot lose," he stuttered. "I am superior. I am Neo Drakken." He stopped moving and the sputtering of his wires quit. Ron slowly walked over and retrieved his weapon.

"You're junk now," he said. Kim ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ron I'm glad to see you're safe. I saw the video of your fight, what happened to you?"

"I guess I was lucky," he said. "When the sword hit me I thought I was done for, but it never pierced the suit. It also hit the virus disc I had on me so all it did was knock me out for a little bit."

"Then what about the one Pinky and R.J. put in the computer?" asked Kim.

"Oh that one? After we split up I gave one to them when I came upon another cross section."

"That was brilliant Ron," said Kim. T had made his way over to one of the terminals and began typing away at it. A low rumbling noise filled the area then faded away.

"What was that?" asked Kim.

"That was the engine starting up," said T. "Now we have a little time to get to the escape ships."

"Do you know where they are?" asked Ron as he collected Pinky and R.J.

"I do. This ship is called the Bloodmoon. Duke designed it when he built the Bloodwind. I take it that the Paralords built this one before they were discovered." He stood up and headed to the door that Shego had come in. "Come on, this way."

"That reminds me," said Kim. "We should take Shego with us." She turned to look for Shego, but she was nowhere to be found.

"You don't have to worry about her," said T. "When the virus was uploaded she woke up and left already."

T led them to an escape ship and when they had detached from the Bloodmoon Kim and Ron looked out and saw that its heading was the sun. T turned the small ship around and headed back down to the surface.


	8. Return To The Past

"Time Tripping"

Future Shock

Chapter 7: Return To The Past

The tide turned even more advantageous for the Rebels when the virus was uploaded. Because of the confusion of being separated from the hive mind, they were unable to coordinate their large numbers to successfully counter-attack. With Quicktail and Ryuu drastically reducing the number of Bots, the battle was all but over by the time the shuttle landed nearby. A sea of metal as far as the eye could see greeted Kim and Ron as they exited the shuttle. Those who were able to were searching for bodies buried underneath. The wounded were being carried inside while the dead was being laid out in rows. Kim and Ron saw Kimberly and Katt next to a mutant that looked to be in pretty bad shape.

"Have you seen him before?" asked Kim.

"No I haven't," replied Ron, "but they seem to be upset about something."

"We have to hurry and get you back into the solution," said Kimberly frantically.

"It's too late for that now," said John. "Besides, it stopped working a few weeks ago."

"But the tests show it still is."

"I know what the tests show," John replied. "I also know how well it actually is working. It's time to let me go dear heart. You've done all you could." He looked at Katt and smiled. "My precious daughter, you've grown into a strong and beautiful young woman. I only wish I could have been there for you while you were growing up."

"I always knew you were still alive," said Katt, choking back her tears. "I could feel that you were always near me." John reached up and touched her cheek.

"And I always will be," he said. "Please do not be angry with your mother for what she has done. She only did what she could, given the circumstances."

Kim and Ron watched them from a distance, not wanting to intrude upon them. A medic came up to the two of them to check them out.

"We're okay," said Kim, "but T is in pretty bad shape. He's inside the ship." They stepped aside to the medic in.

"There's no one in here," he said as he came back out.

"What?" said Kim and Ron together. They looked inside the ship and just as the medic had said it was empty. They looked at each other for a moment then began laughing. The medic looked at both of them, confused and wondered what was so funny.

Kim and Ron were right about their hunch. By the next day no one remembered about T or Quicktail. Nor did they remember that they had help fighting the Bot army. Everything that had happened was done by their own abilities. Only Kimberly and Katt remembered the events as they had happened. Kim informed them of what was happening and instructed them not to talk about it. By that evening a celebration was set in order. A bon fire was lit on the outskirts of the city where humans, mutants and cyborgs alike gathered. Two people walked hand in hand into the darkness away from the crowd.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Ron when they walked quite a distance. "Do we want to live in the city or set up a house out here and learn the finer points of agriculture?"

"I don't think we're the farming type," laughed Kim. "Besides I think we'll be busy for the next couple of years until we go home. We may have beaten the Bots in this area, but they are still out there around the world. T has disappeared so we will have to take care of them on our own."

"You don't have to worry about that," came a voice from behind. The couple whirled around to see a man wearing a cloak with a hood drawn over his head.

"T is that you?" asked Kim. T dropped the bags he was holding and pulled the hood back.

"Sorry to interrupt such a touching moment," he said. "There are other humans out there and the cyborgs are free now. I've already set things in motion so you don't have to worry about it. Now, are you two ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Back to the past," answered T.

"You mean we can go now?" asked Ron. "I thought that the portal wouldn't be ready for a long time."

"It won't," said T, "but I have my own way. I did say I would fix the timelines didn't I?"

"Yeah, but how?" asked Kim. T pulled a sword out from under his cloak and stuck it into the ground. As he pulled his hand away from the sword, Kim and Ron could see a small hourglass figure suspended in the handle.

"This is how I closed that tear in space-time and how I will send you back."

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a moment. "We're ready to go," they together.

"Alright then," said T. "I've put some things you might need in your bags here. Ron I can't let you take the Lotus Blade with you since there is one in the past."

"That's okay," said Ron, "hey, wait minute. What about you? Aren't you in the past too?"

"Yeah. I'm already there so I'm not going with you. Once the timeline is set straight I will be able to cross over to the correct one. One more thing." T reached into his cloak once more and pulled out something and handed them to Kim and Ron.

"These are our ID cards we got from you," said Kim.

"These are a little different," explained T. "The clearance level is still the same, but now you are allowed to travel through time and there is a tracker in it so I can locate you whenever or wherever you are."

"We're allowed to time travel now?" asked Kim. "I didn't know one needed permission."

"Of course. Even agents need clearance to travel through time. There are some rules though so listen up. History must happen the way it is meant to happen, you can't change it. Even if you wanted to change it, something would happen to prevent it. Your situation is the exception to the rule. The events that brought on this time line shouldn't have happened. With your foreknowledge you will be able to prevent it. I will be able to get you within a few weeks of when you disappeared. The tracker in your IDs will alert me of your arrival. Tell me what happened and I will instruct you then on what to do and how to explain your absence. Any questions?"

"What will happen to Katt and everybody here once we get home?" asked Ron.

"They will still be here. This world would be considered an alternate universe. Time grows short so we must hurry and send you back." T stuck his right hand in front of the hourglass on the sword. It began to glow and slowly it began to spin.

"We haven't said goodbye," said Kim. "Can't it wait?"

"The longer we wait the harder it will be to send you to the correct time. You must go now." The hourglass was spinning so fast now that it was humming. A circle of light surrounded Kim and Ron and a black dome rose up from the edge in front of them. It went over their heads and met with the other side of the circle and after a few seconds it disappeared in the same matter. The circle was now empty and T grabbed the sword and placed it back under his cloak.

"I'm sorry about that guys, but history must happen the way it has."

Katt and her mother sat on a hill away from the crowd and watched the people below. They sat there for a long time in silence until Katt spoke.

"Would you have ever told me about dad?" she asked.

"I don't really know. I never told anyone about him and I've kept that secret for so long it just became habit. Somehow T knew about him and he told me I should tell you."

"You could tell me now."

"Yes I suppose I could," said Kimberly. "It's not very dramatic mind you."

"I want to hear it anyway."

"You already know about the part where your father disappeared on his mission into the Mutated Forest. It was about three days later I found him in our secret spot. He looked just as you saw him. He wasn't fully mutated and he was in bad shape. I snuck him into my personal lab and tried to come up with a way to undo the partial mutation. The best I could do was come up with a solution for him that would ease his pain and stabilize him. I thought it was working, but apparently not. It was after that that T and Quicktail showed up. Everyone was nervous about Quicktail at first, but T kept vouching for him. It was because of their reactions to Quicktail that I was so nervous about telling anyone about John. I was afraid they would take him away from me I would lose him forever then."

"I see," said Katt. "So that's what he meant."

"I'm sorry I never told you honey. I wish you could have got to know him."  
"But I did get to know him, from all the stories you told me about him."

"Here I go again interrupting another touching moment." The two looked around and saw T standing beside them.

"I thought you left already," said Katt as jumped to her feet. "Everybody else has forgotten about you and Kim told us not to talk about you."

"And rightly so," said T. "I left your memories intact just like I did with Kim's and Ron's sometime back. That's how I work."

"Where did you go?" asked Kimberly as she stepped up beside her daughter.

"I had a few errands to run here and there. I only came back to say goodbye for Kim and Ron, and for myself.

"Where are they going?" asked Katt.

"They went back to the past," answered T. "I sent them back just a few minutes ago."

"They left already?" said Katt. "Why couldn't they come say goodbye themselves?"

"The reason is a little complicated to explain in detail. Let's just say that time waits for no man. One more thing before I go." T pulled out an envelope and handed it to Katt.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's something for your eyes only. Everything is explained inside it. Now I must take my leave of you. Places to go people to save you know."

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Katt as he turned to leave. T looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Our paths may cross again sometime. If you believe we will." He pulled the hood back over his head and walked away. The two women watched him as he did and thought they saw a white swirl open in front of him. They weren't sure what they saw, but they couldn't see T any.

"Hey you two come down here and join the party," cried a man as he walked up the hill.

"Coming Uncle Rim," said Katt as she bounded down the hill toward him dragging her mother with her.


End file.
